omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Akatsuka
1956 Beyond the Storm (嵐を超えて) (June 7, 1956, Akebono Publishing)- Mainstream debut work, written directly for a tankobon release A Flash of Light on the Lake ((湖上の閃光) (August 25, 1956, Akebono Publishing) Storm Wharf (嵐の波止場) (December 10, 1956, Akebono Publishing) 1958 Angel in the Dark Matsuge-chan Nama-chan 1959 Marippe-sensei 1960 Ohana-chan (おハナちゃん) (January 1960-March 1962, Shojo Club) Happy-chan (ハッピィちゃん) (March 1960-June 1961, Ribon) Tunnel Team (トンネルチーム) (April to September 1960, Fun 4th Grader) Okazu-chan (おカズちゃん) (April 1960-March 1961, Fun 5th Grader) 1961 Kantarō (カン太郎) (May–September 1961, Adventure King) 1962 Osomatsu-kun O-chan's Eleven Friends Jinx-kun Himitsu no Akko-chan Sunset Angel 1963 Otasuke-kun Circus Jinta You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun Makasete Chōta 1964 Mechakucha NO. 1 Songo-kun (そんごくん) (April 1964-March 1965, Elementary School 4th Grade) Opposite Address 3 (あべこべ3番地) (1964, Margaret) 1965 Jajako-chan (ジャジャ子ちゃん) (June 22, 1965- July 5, 1966, Shojo Friend) You Love Me-kun (ユーラブミーくん) (July 1965-August 1966, Heibon) Giant Mama (ジャイアントママ) (August 1-August 29, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine) Kibimama-chan (キビママちゃん) (October 1965-August 1966, Ribon) 1966 Thriller Professor (スリラー教授) (January–March 1966, Boys' Life) Phantom Thief 1/2 Face (怪盗1/2面相) (April–September 1966, Shonen Book) Dayōn-ojisan (ダ・ヨーンのおじさん) (January 1966, Shonen Book) Kyuhei and Big Sister (九平とねえちゃん) (1966, Ribbon) 1967 Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show (赤塚不二夫のガンバリまショー) (January–May 1967, Shonen Book) Good Morning with Mi-tan (ミータンとおはよう) (January–July 1967, Ribon) Chibita-kun (チビ太くん) (June 1967-January 1969, Shonen Book) Kikanpo Gen-chan (きかんぽげんちゃん) (January–September 1967, Elementary School 2nd Grade) Tensai Bakabon (天才バカボン) (April 9, 1967 – February 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Magazine) Hennako-chan (へんな子ちゃん) (September 1967-August 1969, Ribon) Tamanegi Tama-chan (たまねぎたまちゃん) (September 1967-December 1969, Elementary School 1st Grade) Hippie-chan (ヒッピーちゃん) (1967-1968, Shojo Friend) Mōretsu Atarō (もーれつア太郎) (November 28, 1967 – June 28, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday) 1968 Dekunobo of the Wilderness (荒野のデクの棒) (1968, Weekly Shonen King) We are 8 Pro (われら8プロ) (1968, Weekly Shonen King) 1969 The Flower of Dekoppachi (花のデコッ八) (May–September 1969, Deluxe Shonen Sunday) Tensai Bakabon's Old Man (天才バカボンのおやじ) Zuruchō Has Come (やってきたズル長) (1969, Shonen Jump) Oh! Geba Geba (Oh！ゲバゲバ) (1969, Weekly Shonen Jump) 1970 I am the Violent Tetsu (おれはゲバ鉄) (1970, Weekly Shonen Jump) Karappe of the Wind (風のカラッペ) (1970-1971, Weekly Shonen King) Bukkare* Dan (ぶっかれ*ダン) (August 2, 1970 – March 14, 1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday) Shinigami Dēsu (死神デース) (1970-1971, Bokura) Mr. Iyami (ミスターイヤミ) (July 10, 1970, Big Comic) Inspector Oni (鬼警部) (December 1970, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) 1971 Mad Dog Trotsky (狂犬トロッキー) (January–September 1971, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine) Hatabō (ハタ坊) (January–December 1971, Red Flag Sunday) I'm Kemugoro (ぼくはケムゴロ) (April 1971-March 1972, 4th Grade) Let's La Gon (レッツラゴン) (September 5, 1971 – July 14, 1974, Weekly Shonen Sunday) Spartako (スパルタッコ) (1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday) 1972 Wanpei (ワンペイ]]) (January 9-December 24, 1972, Red Flag Sunday) Kurikurikuri-chan (くりくりくりちゃん]]) (November 1971-August 1972, Kindergatden) The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi (はくち小五郎)) (June 1972-December 1974, Adventure King) Gag Guerrilla (ギャグゲリラ) (October 1972-December 1982, Weekly Bunshun) Kusobaba (クソばばあ) (November 1972-April 1973, Manga NO.1) 1973 Gang Girl Keroko (スケバンケロ子) (January 1, 1973, Manga No. 1) Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group (幕末珍犬組) (April 8-April 15, 1973, Weekly Shonen Magazine) The Blue-Eyed Delinquent 1974 King of Gags (ギャグの王様) (1974, Weekly Shonen King #5-38) We Are No-Good High (おいらダメ高) (April–June 1974, High School 2nd Year Course) Shōnen Friday (少年フライデー) (1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday) Occhan (オッチャン) (1974-1976, Weekly Shonen King) Waruwaru World (ワルワルワールド) (1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Champion) Unkor Wat (ウンコールワット) (1974, Weekly Shonen Jump) 1975 Tsumannaiko-chan (つまんない子ちゃん) (January 1975-April 1976, Princess) Nyan Nyan Nyanda (ニャンニャンニャンダ) (January 1975-October 1976, Adventure King) BC Adam (BCアダム) (1975, Weekly Shonen Magazine) Noragaki (のらガキ) (1975-1976, Weekly Shonen Sunday) Rakugaki (ラクガキ) (March 9-December 7, 1975, Yomiuri Shimbun Sunday) Middle-Aged Friday (ウジャバランド) (1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday) 1976 Naughty Angel (わんぱく天使（エンゼル）) (May 1976-May 1977, Princess) Mom NO. 1 (母ちゃんNO.1) (1976-1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday) Kong Oyaji (コングおやじ) (1976-1977, Weekly Shonen King) Ujabaland (ウジャバランド) (1976, Weekly Shonen Jump) 1977 Tuttle-kun (タトルくん) (1977, Manga-kun) Architect Kensaku (建師ケン作) (1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine) Monster Ball Man (怪球マン) (April 1977-May 1978, Dokkan V) Gags with Fujio (不二夫のギャグありき) (1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday) House Jack Nana-chan 1978 Animal Wars (アニマル大戦) (1978, Weekly Shonen King) Mame-tan (まめーたん) (April 1979-March 1982, Elementary School 1st Grade) Gontarō Niguruma (荷車権太郎) (July 27-August 17, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) Chibimama (ちびママ) (August 1978-January 1979, Dokkan V) Mr. Dada (ダダ氏) (September 1, 1978-September 1, 1979, New Art Newspaper) The Mean Old Man (いじわる爺さん) (November 30, 1978 – March 23, 1979, Weekly Manga Action) Hanahada-kun (ハナハダくん) (December 1978, 5th Grade) Wonderful Fool 1979 Monster at Address #13 (モンスター13番地) (February–December 1979, Shonen Challenge) Ojisan is a Persuman (おじさんはパースーマン) (April 1979-March 1981, Elementary School 5th Grade) Run Away Run Away (逃げろや逃げろ) (August 1979, Shonen Challenge) 1980 Romeo and Julie (ロメオとジュリー) (January–June 1980, Shonen Challenge) Chibidon (チビドン) (February 1980-March 1981, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) Caster (キャスター) (April 1980-February 1981, Popcorn)- Magazine was published bimonthly until its closure in February 1981 Babatchi-sensei (ババチ先生) (April 6, 1980 – March 15, 1981, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper) What is this Mama? (なんじゃらママ) (September–November 1980, Shonen Challenge) 1981 The Virgin☆Toraemon (乙女座☆虎右) (1981, Weekly Shonen Jump) The Flower of Kikuchiyo (花の菊千代) (April 1981- March 1982, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) Waru-chan (ワルちゃん) ( April 1981-March 1983, 5th Grade) Piyo the 13th (ピヨ13世) (May–December 1981, Just Comic) 1982 Comedy is Coming Now (お笑いはこれからだ) (April 1982-December 1984, Novel Shincho) 1983 Basho Matsuo (松尾馬蕉) (April 4-October 3, 1983, Heibon Punch) Japan Laughter Story (にっぽん笑来ばなし) (November 1983-November 1985, 2001 magazine) Weekly Special Boy (週刊スペシャル小僧) (1983-1984, Weekly Shonen Champion) 1985 Tokio and Kakeru (TOKIOとカケル) (1985, Weekly Shonen Champion) What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do?! (赤塚不二夫のどうしてくれる!?) (February 17-December 29, 1985, Sunday Daily) 1986 Studying the Great Master (大先生を読む) (1986-1989, Big Comic Original) 1987 Yarasete Ojisan (ヤラセテおじさん) (May 6-December 29, 1987, Weekly Masses) Omusubi-kun (おむすびくん) (October 1987, June 1988, August 1988) 1990 Big in Japan, Putaro's Family (大日本プータロー一家) (October 1990-August 1991, Comic BomBom) 1991 MR. Masashi (MR.マサシ) (September 1991-June 1992, Comic BomBom) 1993 The Cat Houseowner (ネコの大家さん) (March 1993-March 1994, Deluxe BomBom) 1995 Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land (赤塚不二夫のアニマルランド) (January–April 1995, Manga Da No 1) 1996 The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion (シェー教の崩壊) (January 1996, Big Gold) 1999 Liquor Hermit Dayoon (酒仙人ダヨーン) (January–February 1999, Big Comic) 2016 Mr. Osomatsu Mr. Osomatsu